The Hero Hotel
by Boyblunder
Summary: Wow, a hotel reserved for heroes only! And guess what, Kirby's moving in!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, heck, I don't even own the hotel!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, this is it." Kirby stared at the huge hotel built for the heroes of Nintendo. He himself met some of the heroes that were supposed to be here, such as Link, Mario, DK, Fox, and his best friend Yoshi. Kirby always called Yoshi. That was how Kirby found out about the Hero's Hotel in Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby would miss his old house, but he figured that it would fall apart anyway. As he stepped in, he was overtaken by the beautiful interior of the hotel. He was in awe as he saw gold statues of heroes from many lands, even one of him. 

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Kirby, you are wanted at the front desk ." A bellhop said.

"Oh, ok." Replied Kirby.

As Kirby reached the front desk, Yoshi greeted him.

"Kirby, good to see you have taken my advice."

"Well, it was a tough decision whether or not to stay on Popstar, but I figured it would be for the better, especially when you mentioned the buffet."

"Yup, with free meals everyday and full access to all the rooms, this place is the place to be."

After that a blue blur raced past them. "What the heck was that?" Kirby stated.

"Sonic" replied Yoshi. "Sega gave in to Nintendo and sold Sonic to them.

"Rooms for seven please." Sonic said to the clerk.

"Seven?" Kirby asked Yoshi.

"Sega also gave up all of the Sonic characters to Nintendo." Yoshi answered.

"Oh, that explains everything."

Just then an argument broke out from the desk.

"SIR, YOU ARE NO HERO, YOU DON'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" The clerk yelled out in a fury.

"Dah I'm the original ladies man." Said Homsar (He just had to be in my story)

"SECURITY!" was the only word needed to be said for the poor creature to be thrown outside of the hotel.

"Dah oh no! They just shanked my jangaship!" yelled Homsar as he was thrown into the street outside.

Kirby, though shaken by the recent events, decided to check in the hotel and get his room.

"Um, sorry to bother you sir, but I would like a room for..."

"Two please." Yoshi cut in.

"Are you sure you want a room with me Yoshi?" Kirby said.

"Sure, why not, we are the best of friends are we not?" Yoshi replied.

"Ya, but..."

"Then it is settled, room for two please." Said Yoshi

"Yes, good sirs, coming right up. BELLHOP!" yelled the clerk.

"Yes sir?"

"Give Mr. Kirby and Mr. Yoshi the Smasher Suite."

"Right away sir!"

The bellhop took Yoshi and Kirby to the 51st floor of the hotel, reserved for those who have not only been a hero for their own demensions but have been in a SSBM tournament. These heroes were often given the best of the best and their own personal elevator just for them. As they entered their room, they found it to be even more luxerious than the lobby. They had beautiful carpeting, and personal buffet, a jacuzzi, and most of all....

"YOSHI, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, THEY GOT CLEAN BATHROOMS!!!!"

Kirby and Yoshi were finding out that this was becoming a dream come true. Or so they thought....

_________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I think I did well for a first time writer. Please Review now. Your reviews are important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my computer, maybe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After Kirby and Yoshi got a good night's rest in their own beds, they decided to go down for the complementary breakfast since they were a little hungry....

*Weeeezzzz*"Yoshi, I can't make it! I'm soooooo hungry!"

*Huff**puff*"Hang on Kirby, we are almost to the elevator..."

A half an hour later at the breakfast line...

"Whew, I thought we were dead back there!" Kirby said...

"Wait, how could we be so stupid! We could have eaten a little from our personal buffet before we left." 

"We could have WHAT?" yelled Kirby.

"Nothing." quickly replied Yoshi.

The filled the plates to the top with about ever food they found except for Frosted Prune Flakes for obvious reasons....

"Yuk, Frosted Prune Flakes? That stuff is for old farts." Kirby whispered to Yoshi.

"Yup, and they also have a horrible side effect too." Yoshi whispered back.

"Really? What is it?"

"YOU CRAZY? I CAN'T TELL! IT'S SO HORRIBLE IT WOULD BOOST THE RATINGS TO PG-13!" Yoshi yelled.

"Wow, that bad huh?" Kirby said.

"And it would also make the genre to horror it would be so horrible"

"Wow."

After they had their huge meals they decided to explore the hotel. It was not to long until they had found Mario and Luigi at the miniature golf course in the back.

"Hey Yoshi, hey Kirby, how have you guy's been?" Mario greeted.

"Pretty good" Kirby replied.

"Say wanna play mini-golf with us?" Luigi asked.

"Why, being beaten too badly at real golf?" Yoshi teased.

"Not funny,"

"Ok, well play." Kirby said.

It took about the entire morning to finish all 18 holes. As they walked to the lunchroom, they met up with Fox McCloud.

"Oh, what's up you guys" Fox said.

"Nothing much" Yoshi said.

"The light fixtures" said Kirby.

"My room" said Mario.

"My losing streak..." Luigi said depressed.

"What's wrong with him?" Fox said.

"Oh, he played mini-golf." Mario replied.

"And lost badly." joined Yoshi.

"And boy did he suck!" Kirby finished.

"Oh well, he'll get better." Mario said.

"Pffft, ya right!" Kirby said.

"Well I'm hungry, lets have lunch." Yoshi suggested.

"Good Idea!" Kirby chimed.

They all went to the buffet line and filled their plates with their desired foods and sat at the many tables.

Kirby was happily enjoying his meal until he went to get some more pudding. As he was returning to the table, he tripped on a fork and the pudding went flying, hitting Mewtwo, the most feared of them all.

"WHO DARES THROW THIS DESSERT CUP AT ME!" Mewtwo's thoughts boomed.

"Umm, he did it!" Kirby fibbed and pointed at a random victim, which unfortunately was Gannondorf.

Mewtwo threw his mashed potatoes and peas at Gannondorf, making a huge mess.

"CURSE YOU LINK!" Gannondorf screamed and threw his lemon pie at Link.

Link, however, saw the pie coming and ducked, which then the pie made a direct hit on Zelda. You would think she would act lady-like and cry and run into her room, but she was enraged, and she started throwing food everywhere, starting the biggest food fight in history! Kirby, being smart, ducked under a table to avoid being hit by flying delicacies. Meanwhile the cafeteria had been turned into a mess house as cakes, puddings, potatoes, and even some of the after dinner desserts went flying at random targets, leaving no man, woman, or creature clean (with the exception of Kirby of course because he was smart.) Then things were getting out of hand. They ran out of food and started beating on each other. It had become an all out brawl between the heroes. It was not until then that the clerk released what was wrong and called the police. Later, everyone except Kirby was in handcuffs being questioned about the riot. Kirby was hiding in his room to avoid being arrested. As soon as everything was calm Yoshi returned to the room.

"You just had to fib, didn't you?" Yoshi was obviously in a very sour mood.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lie, I was scared." Kirby replied.

After a pause of silence that made Kirby nervous, Yoshi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kirby asked.

Yoshi replied, "That was the BEST time I ever had! I slugged Peach a good one, and I gave Link the world's worst wedgie!

"That would explain the loud scream I heard." Kirby said.

"Well, I'm tired."

"Ya, lets hit the hay."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review this Chapter now, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey, I just want to give my thanks to my first reviewer, Shadow Mewtwo 997. And to answer your question Shadow Mewtwo, I AM putting Marth in this story, in fact, in this very chapter!

Well here is the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Kirby woke up early this morning. He decided to see if the breakfast line was open. As he entered the dining area he saw a Marth staring blankly into his coffee. Kirby figured something was wrong, so he thought he would go talk with him.

"Hey Marth." Kirby said.

*Sigh*"Hey Kirby..." Marth replied in a very depressed manner.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, I see. You're bummed out cause the breakfast line isn't opened yet either. Right?" Kirby said.

"No, it's something you wouldn't understand." Marth said.

"What is it?"

"You see, I kind of like this girl, and I'm not to sure if she likes me back, and she most likely has a boyfriend also."

"Ah, I see you have girl troubles. Who is the lady that you like?" Kirby said

"Promise you won't tell her or anyone else?" Marth questioned, still unsure if he should tell.

"Cross my heart, hope to lose my dessert for a year."

Marth knew that this was serious, Kirby never risked his desserts for anything in the world.

"Ok, I....like....Zelda." Marth finally said.

"Oh is that all? Well then how about if I help you get a date with her?" Kirby said.

:"Really? You'd do that for me? Thanks!" 

Kirby decided to see Zelda and try to find out some information about her and whether or not she likes Marth or not. He knocked on the door. He heard someone say "COMING!" from inside. Then the door opened and Zelda stepped out.

Zelda didn't see anyone because Kirby is so small, so she shut the door. Kirby was confused at this so he knocked a second time. Zelda stepped out again not noticing Kirby. She became annoyed and stepped back inside and slammed the door.

Now Kirby wasn't going to give up here just because she didn't see him even. So he knocked a third time. This time Zelda jumped out the door and started yelling.

"OK, SHOW YOURSELVES YOU PRANKSTERS!"

"Um, excuse me, Zelda?" Kirby said as politely as he could, after all Zelda was a princess.

Zelda finally looked down and saw Kirby.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you knocking on my door?" Zelda said.

"Yes I was."

"Oh ok, well would you like to come in?"

"Sure I'd love to."

Zelda and Kirby entered the room and sat down at the table.

"So what brings you here?" Zelda asked.

"Oh no reason, just that I was wondering if you had a crush on anybody." Kirby said.

"A crush? Why would I have a crush on anybody?" Zelda replied.

"Well, I know someone who has a crush on you, but he is too shy to tell you himself." 

"Really? Someone actually has a crush on me? Who?" Zelda was getting excited.

"Um, who do you wish it would be?" Kirby was not quite ready to spill the beans to Zelda.

"Well, I kind of like Link, but mostly my heart has been for Marth." This was good news.

"Zelda, the guy with a crush on you IS Marth."

This was a dream come true for Zelda. She had secretly been admiring Marth since she met him in the SSBM tournament. The happiness was too much for one princess to take, so she started screaming and hopping all around her room, doing things that teen girls would do when they win some kind of contest to have dinner with their favorite boy band. 

After she had calmed down from her episode....

"Zelda, Marth is at the dining room and he wants to ask you for a date." Kirby said.

"This is wonderful!" Zelda shouted. "To think that the man of my dreams has a crush on me! And he wants to go on a date! I'm going to tell him I will gladly go out with him!"

Later that day, Marth met up with Kirby.

"Kirby, I can't thank you enough."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"But I need your help again..."

"Uh oh, what's wrong now." Kirby was worried for what he was about to hear.

"Well, since this is my first time..." Kirby now knew what was going on.

"And since your my best friend and all...." Oh shoot, the best friend bit, Kirby was as good as dead.

"Could you come on my date and help me?" Gosh darn it, Kirby was in the hole. He always screwed up dates. But he couldn't leave Marth alone. What was a cream puff to do?

"Sure Marth, I'll help you." Kirby said even though he wanted of this love boat ride.

"Great, at 6:00 am and meet me at the dining room." Marth said.

As Marth left, Kirby thought to himself "What have I gotten myself into this time."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wow, Kirby is having to go on Marth and Zelda's date, will it be a total disaster? Or will Kirby ensure that love conquers all? Why is this story even in Humor and not in Romance? All your questions will be answered in the next Chapter!


End file.
